Repercussions
by Scarlet Phoenixx
Summary: Harry is caught in an explosion and nearly killed.The effects of the blast are mysterious. No one can figure out what happened to him and/or how to fix it. What happened to his basic skills and his MAGIC! Will they return? What'll happen when they finally do?
1. No Babysitter!

* * *

A/N: This is the first fan fic I've posted that I may actually continue. I posted others but have removed them because I didn't like them. I hope to get some feedback on this story. I appreciate all advice given even if it is just "this fic sucks. delete it!" I'm especially grateful to those who give constructive criticism so that I can work to improve my writing which I very much would like to do. Please read and review! I hope that you will also enjoy!

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, you know it is J. K. Rowling's

No Babysitter!!

Harry sat on his bed with open envelopes and pieces of parchment. Some of the pieces were letters from his friends and Godfather and Remus Lupin others had yet to be written on. He was in the process of writing them all with an update on his summer.

It had been two weeks since he had seen either of them. Harry thought back to the last days of Hogwarts. They had been the worst days of his life. He had watched his friend die in front of his eyes and could do nothing about it.

Cedric Diggory had been innocent. He had done nothing to deserve what happened, other than be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Not a day passed that Harry didn't regret suggesting that they both take the cup. Why didn't Harry listen to Cedric? At least then his friend would be alive.

Everyone insisted that it wasn't his fault, but Harry knew better. Cedric had been killed for the sole reason that He was with Harry. His Godfather and friends could tell him otherwise all they wanted, but he knew the truth. Cedric's death was his fault.

Every letter that he received had some reference to Cedric's death and it not being Harry's fault. In an attempt to ease their worry and stop their reassurances, Harry told them what he knew they wanted to hear.

_...Don't worry. I'm okay…_

He wasn't, but he wasn't going to tell them that. He didn't believe a word of what they said and wanted nothing more than to slaughter Peter Pettigrew, Barty Crouch Jr. and VOLDEMORT!

Harry refilled his drying quill and began to write his usual very general reply. It was hard to keep his letters from becoming too impersonal while also trying to stay away from any response that would cause them to suspect that he was being untruthful about how he was doing and his feelings. Harry mostly relied on the Dursleys for help. He had never thought they would come in handy one day, but they served as a great distraction. He spent so much time complaining about them that, paired with questions about the recipient, his letters seemed full even though they never said more than three sentences about himself.

_Dear Snuffles,_

_Don't worry about me I'm fine. My scare has been fine as well._

_Hermione says that I should start my summer projects soon, but I told her you wouldn't approve. I hope that's alright. Remus would probably kill you if you wrote that I should relax and enjoy my break, but, don't worry, I take your stern instruction to get my work done early as a…light suggestion. I don't know how she expects me to get it done though. All of my school stuff is locked under the stairs where I can't get to it. Uncle Vernon is such a git! He even put a lock on Hedwig's cage. He is so cheap, though, that the pad-lock he put on the cage was so old I could have broken it without steeling the hedge clippers from the shed after I finished trimming the bushes. Oh yeah! And Saturday uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia are taking Dudley to a museum. I don't know why. He is only going to get bored. They won't let me go. Said I'd probably just __break something with my freakishness. Prat! Oh, well. Guess I'll be at Ms. Figg's. They don't leave me alone in the house. It seems they think I'm going to blow up the place._

_How are things going with your _'Harry thought for a moment' _vacation? Are you getting much relaxing done or are you keeping busy? Any health problems? Will you return before I catch the train? _

_Harry_

Harry stared at his handy work and smiled. He'd been speaking in code so often lately it was becoming much easier than it used to be. '_vacation'_was whatever project Dumbledore had him working on, '_relaxing and busy' _was asking how much action it entailed,_ 'health problems' _meant was he alright, and when will he return meant when will he get to see him.

Harry folded the letter and put it in his ready-to-go pile. After he'd finished writing the rest of his letters and sent them off with an excited Hedwig, who was always happy to connect her master with those who she knew made him happy, Harry lie down on his bed and was instantly asleep.

* * *

Sirius read his Godson's letter with a critical eye. He scowled at the treatment Harry received from his guardians but at least it was only temporary. Sirius was really looking for an indication of how his godson was really doing. He knew better than to believe that what happened only a few weeks before wasn't bothering Harry. The boy had a capacity for guilt that could hold all of Hogwarts' secrets. The rushed dismissal at the start of the letter was only to throw him off. Sirius smirked. _Nice try Harry._

Sirius glanced up at his friend who sat across the table from him reading his own letter from Harry with a frown of concentration. Sirius noted that Remus couldn't keep a small smile from his lips either as he read what Harry had to say. He knew his friend cared for Harry as much as he did_. Poor Remus. It had to be hard for you all those years knowing he was right there and you could do nothing about it. Stupid Werewolf laws!_ He shook himself out of his thought to inquire about something more important.

"Moony?" Remus glanced up from his parchment, with a look of seriousness.

"Yes?"

"Does it strike you odd that Harry complains so much about his relatives now?"

Remus' raised an eyebrow. He nodded slowly, "I was just thinking that in all the time I've known him, he has never really complained about them, and never in detail. Usually he avoided the topic entirely."

Sirius nodded, scratching his head in thought. "I thought so too."

Remus sat down his letter and stood to retrieve the tea pot that had begun to whistle from the stovetop.

"I suppose neither of us have known him long. It could be possible that he is just growing more used to us. However, I never noticed him complain to is friends either." Remus continued as he poured each of them a cup.

"How can we know for sure?" Sirius asked wishing again that he hadn't missed so much time with Harry.

Sitting back down in his seat, Remus brought his tea to his lips with his usual thoughtful expression. Then Remus' soft amber eyes et Sirius' "I suggest we write a letter to his friends to learn their take on the topic."

* * *

"Boy!"

"Coming, Uncle Vernon!" Harry rolled his eyes. What did the man want now? He stood up and whipped his forehead and walked back into the house.

His aunt gasped and glared at him. Harry quickly took off his dirty shoes before he stepped onto her clean floor. His uncle sat at the table with his briefcase and a stack of documents. Great! He had to bring work home. That usually meant he was grumpy and THAT usually meant he was extra mean to Harry.

"Yes, uncle Vernon?" Harry asked purposefully staying a little more than a porky arms length away from his uncle.

His uncle turned to look at him with disgusted annoyance. Harry could nearly feel the man's malice. "Well, boy, you've done it again!"

Harry could only stare in confusion. "You've ruined Dudley's birthday."

Harry was more confused still. "How? I haven't done anything."

"There is no one to watch you, boy! We can't very well go with you running around the house."

"I'm old enough to stay alone." Harry suggested, trying to avoid the anger that would be directed at him the second Dudley found out and threw a huge fit.

Uncle Vernon let out a bark. "Leave you here!?" Vernon made to stand up, and Harry took an instinctive step backwards. "Absolutely NOT!"

Harry shrunk back again. "I promise I won't mess up anything!"

"I'm not bringing you with us not after what happened at the zoo!" Vernon yelled. He was right infront of Harry's face now. His hot breath was slapping him in the face with a lace of alcohol. "We just can't go!"

"What!?" Came Dudley's voice from the doorway. Harry's heart sank. Well, so much for avoiding anger. "What do you mean we aren't going!? You PROMISED!!" Dudley screamed running away.

* * *

Vernon rounded on Harry as Petunia ran out after her Whale of a son.

"This is YOUR fault!" Vernon raised his hand in the dreaded way that was usually followed with pain. Harry lifted up his own arms in protection.

"Wait!" He cried backing away. His uncle followed.

"Uncle Vernon, wait!" Harry's voice cracked as he dodged his uncle's hand. He reached a wall and realized he had nowhere to go.

"I have an idea!" He cried out desperately.

His uncle stopped. "what?"

"I have an idea." Harry didn't know where the idea came from. All he knew was that his mouth had begun moving before he even knew what was coming out. "Take me with you but leave me in the lobby area. I don't have to go in the exhibits just leave me out front. I cannot mess up anything from there!"

Vernon seemed to consider it a moment then nodded his head slowly. Harry sighed with relief.

SMACK!

Harry gasped, the force of the blow knocking him to the floor. He stared in disbelief at his uncle as the man walked away to tell his son the good news without a second thought.

* * *

Hermione scaned the letter from Remus with a curious stare. So she and Ron hadn't been the only ones who noticed that there was something weird going on with their friend. She sighed and wrote out a reply.

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

_Yes I do think it odd that Harry has been complaining so often. Ron and I have noticed as well. We fear that he may be using it as a decoy to what is really wrong, which, unfortunately, means that whatever is wrong is worse to Harry than the Dursleys. He has been telling us over and over that he is fine, but we know Harry. He won't admit when he is not, and there is no way he wouldn't feel guilty for what happened to Cedric. That just wouldn't be Harry._

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione sent the owl back out with a hopeful stare.

* * *

"Boy, get in the car!" Uncle Vernon's voice trailed up the stairs.

Harry grabbed his bag that he had filled with a book and some food and headed down stairs. He knew it was pointless to think his aunt and uncle would give him spending money while he waited, even if it was only enough for lunch. When Harry reached the bottom of the stairs, he 

found his uncle waiting impatiently for him. He could hear the car horn sounding and realized that Dudley and Aunt Petunia were waiting inside. He was alone with his uncle who obviously had the intention of just that. Harry took a cautious step back from his uncle.

His uncle stood stiffly in front of the door, glaring at him angrily as if it was all his fault they had no one to sit for them. _Maybe if you hadn't told everyone that I went to saint Brutus' school for incurably criminal boys they might be willing. Seeing as they are terrified of me, you're stuck with me. _Harry smirked to himself without revealing any of his thoughts on his face.

Uncle Vernon screwed up his face and pointed fiercely at Harry accusingly. "If you so much as look like you are thinking about any funny business, I'll personally see that you don't eat for a week.Don't you dare mess up Dudley's birthday! You will wait in the lobby! If anyone asks, you are to tell them that we had brought you to the place to have fun, but that in your delinquency, you refused to go in. Understand?!"

Harry nodded, hoisting his bag over his shoulder and waiting for his uncle to lead him outside. Instead his uncle waved for him to pass, cuffing Harry hard on the back of the head as he did so.

* * *

The museum was amazing! All around the entry of the building were tables set up and Harry wondered what they were. Stepping close to the nearest one, Harry discovered that they were ancient artifacts. Thinking he might have at least a little fun learning about those, Harry stood with his aunt and uncle in the line for tickets to the exhibits, not wanting to risk looking entertained. Dudley might throw a fit and then Harry would go hungry for a week.

"Two adults and one student, please." Uncle Vernon told the woman in the ticket booth. The Woman in the booth started to reach for tickets, but her hand froze on the way there.

"You mean two students?" The brown eyed woman asked, glancing curiously from Uncle Vernon to Harry as if she had merely misunderstood.

"Oh, no-" Harry began, waving his hands and shaking his head in protest, but Uncle Vernon cut him off.

"No thank you, just three." He corrected with tight lips.

The woman continued to look confusedly at Harry.

Harry, knowing that he had better fix this situation if he planned on eating that night, took a small step forward to stand next the rest of the family. "I don't like museums, ma'am. I think they're boring." He crossed his arms in a board with just a hint of bratty motion.

The woman clicked her tongue at him and shook her head. "In that case you need to go. If at least to gain an appreciation for them since you are so uninterested. Wouldn't you agree?" The last question was directed at the Dursley's in a way that made Harry think she didn't believe his act for a second.

His aunt and uncle hesitated, but finally his aunt recovered. "Well I do believe you're right. I'm afraid you'll just have to come with us."

He looked appropriately outraged in keeping with his act.

When they stepped inside, the main exhibit, Uncle Vernon's large hand snaked around Harry's upper arm and Harry gasp as it closed painfully. "If you do anything remotely suspicious, you'll not eat for a week."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry grunted, trying to ignore his screaming arm. His uncle let go, and Harry rubbed his arm, falling into step behind the Dursley's.

Surprisingly Dudley didn't protest once. He actually seemed to be sticking pretty close to Harry. Though Harry knew he would pay for it later, he was enjoying himself immensely. The artifacts in the lobby were nothing compared to what they had on the inside. Harry read the little cards next the objects, and often answered Dudley's questions with a smile on his face. Why Dudley had chosen today of all days to be nice to Harry, he didn't know but he wasn't about to complain. He was actually enjoying the conversation with his cousin.

"A cannibal is a person that eats other people." Harry answered his cousin's latest question and wondered what kind of relationship he would have had with his cousin had his parents not put the idea of hating him in his head. Dudley had started to rebel from most of his parent's beliefs; Harry wondered if that included his opinion of him.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a flicker of light from the end of the long corridor. Harry turned to stare, stepping toward it without worrying about the Dursley's leaving him. They had been completely booted out of his mind entirely.

"What do you think they used that for?" Dudley asked motioning to a funny looking stick with the split like a weird fork.

When he received no answer, Dudley glanced around at his cousin. He stared curiously at the skinny boy. He was walking slowly down the hall an odd glazed look over his eyes. "Harry?"

His cousin didn't seem to hear him. Dudley followed his gaze to a strange looking amulet at the end of the hallway. "Harry!" he repeated. Harry continued to stare but had at least stopped walking. The dazed look in his cousin's eyes was making him nervous. He didn't like it at all. "Harry!" he demanded louder, successfully breaking Harry's trance. His cousin looked around and his eyes settled on him.

"What?" Harry asked he'd only been staring for a second. Hadn't he? Why was he halfway down the hall?

"You were in a daze or something, staring at that thing." Dudley pointed to the amulet.

"Let's go see what it is." Harry suggested with blatant curiosity. They walked over to the amulet and studied it. It was silver with a copper outline with rubies and emeralds circling the outside just inside the copper. In the center was a cluster of diamonds that formed the unmistakable form of a serpent with a lion over it in champagne diamonds.

"The _Supprimo Letum_ Amulet. Origin unknown. First discovered by the Algonquian Indians and was brought back to England by the Colonist, John Smith. It was said to be used by the Indians as a way to ward off enemies. The enemies feared the amulet because it was said to have magical powers and would kill the one who touched it and anyone else in the blast." Dudley read from the small plaque next to the amulet.

Harry reached his hand out to touch the amulet, but to his surprise Dudley stopped him.

"What if it really is magic?" Dudley asked with his eyes wide.

Harry considered this for a moment, staring curiously at the shining amulet. He was getting a strange vibe from the object and wasn't quite sure if the legend was true or not now that he thought about it. Something about the amulet was making him nervous.

"Yeah I think you're right. I'm not too sure, but this thing is making me nervous. I don't know what kind but I'm pretty sure I can feel some magic coming from it." Harry nodded glancing at Dudley who was staring at the amulet as well.

"What did I just hear you say?!"

Harry's stomach dropped in his gut as his uncles angrily strained whisper reached his ear. He closed his eyes, knowing that he would pay for it.

"It was me, dad. I am the one who brought it up, not Harry." Harry stared at his cousin in surprise.

Vernon Dursley glanced at his son before turning to his nephew. "How dare you make him take the blame, you insolent child?!" The large man glanced around for any onlookers and grunted in annoyance when he noticed people around.

Just when Harry thought he was safe Uncle Vernon shoved him in all his might into the wall. In his attempt to catch himself, Harry hit the amulet's stand and knocked it to the ground where the clear case around it shattered, causing many heads to turn. Harry, who had been trying to keep his balance, lost it, plummeting to the floor. He let out a small cry but froze when he felt what was under his hand. He slowly stared down in disbelief at the amulet under his hand before looking to Dudley in shock. Dudley looked terrified. The amulet had started to glow an eerie green color. A force was now pulsing through his hand and beginning to spread through his body. Harry tried to pry his hand away but it wouldn't budge. Harry didn't know how, but he knew what was going to happen.

"Run!" Harry cried to everyone around. "It's going to blow!"

"Harry!" Dudley's voice cried out as he attempted to get to his cousin. He was grabbed by both parents as they dragged him away.

Petunia made a dash to her nephew when a surge of unexpected fear shot through her as she watched him struggle to get away from whatever that THING was. Her arm was caught by her husband.

"Leave him, petunia!" he yelled.

Harry pulled with all his might but, he could feel himself weakening. He felt as though his very life was slowly seeping from him to the glowing abject. A sickening feeling lurched in the pit of his stomach as he realized he couldn't free himself. There was no hope. For reasons he didn't know he found himself instinctively looking for his guardians. Sirius…Remus…His friends…they would be so upset…Harry's thoughts were interrupted as he felt the amulet's power calm. Terrified, he knew what was coming next.

* * *

Petunia stared into the boy's fear filled eyes as they lifted to meet her own but never had the time to stop the blast as it hit them all with a force so strong it knocked everyone to the other end of the hall, all but one.

Amongst the piles of debris and dust, amidst the screams and cries of the onlookers who were sporting nothing more than scratches and a few minor broken bones, underneath the largest pile of rubble was Harry.


	2. Diagnosis

A/N well, I gave a shot at the second chapter. please read and review because I would relly appreciate the feedback. Thank you so much, Leenniepeennie, for your review. It was much appreciated. I hope that do not dissapoint you or anyone else who may read my story. please enjoy!

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it belongs to Jk Rowling or Jane Austen.

* * *

Diagnosis!

_Knock! Knock!_

Sirius rocked back and forth from his toes to his heals while stood occupying himself by admiring the flower beds that were no doubt kept up by Harry.

Immediately upon arrival of Hermione's letter the two guardians had decided to come and check on the boy for themselves. They were disguised as customers of Vernon Dursley's company and were carrying briefcases with fake documents.

Tiring of waiting Sirius knocked on the door even harder this time, sure they were being ignored.

Remus let out a sigh. "Their car is not here, Sirius. I believe they are out."

Sirius pouted. "Harry said they don't usually take him with them."

"He said not on special occasions, perhaps they are only at the grocery…" Remus' voice died down as he noticed the odd objects that the foot of the driveway. Newspapers?

"There are two." He said aloud. They haven't been here for a few days.

"What?" Sirius asked, confused.

Remus' brow furrowed. "There are two newspapers at the end of the driveway. They haven't been home to pick them up in a few days."

Sirius' eyes widened, and he walked over to check the dates on the front of the papers. Remus heard him gasp. He had found more than dates. There in the headline was the name of a Museum in London and a picture of Dudley Dursley digging through rubble.

As he read, Sirius felt a sickening dread climbing from the pit of his stomach to his throat.

**Explosive at the Museum**

_11:00am on Saturday Families came to the Museum of London expecting an exciting educational experience. However they had not been expecting for an entire hallway to be blown to pieces. One of the displays was apparently knocked over by two cousins who were roughhousing next to it, Dudley Durlsley and Harry Potter. Potter was knocked into the item and it crashed to floor. The Museum goers in the vicinity ran away from the blast, but according to his cousin, Potter could not get away in time and was caught in the blast. The fourteen year old was dug out of the rubble by his distraught cousin just in time and is now at Bethnal Green Hospital in stable condition this morning after being in critical condition all of yesterday and last night._

Sirius looked desperately to Remus, who had read from next to him. Remus glanced at Sirius with a look of fear and grabbed his arm with a pop.

* * *

The Doctor stared at the poor boy in the bed. He was so small for a fourteen year old. He gave an angry look down the hallway at the door to the room that held the boy's "family". They had only been in here once since they arrived. They had only checked on the boy when his cousin demanded to know if he was okay. The doctor did see the look of pure relief grace the aunt's face. He briefly wondered if she had not checked because of her husband rather than lack of care. They had been overly obsessed with their relatively unharmed son but had paid next to no attention to their nephew who had very nearly died and still could if the surgeries didn't hold up. The mere fact that the boy had survived was amazing in the first place.

"How is he?" Came the quiet voice of a woman who had come with the boy in the ambulance. She wore a museum uniform and a sad expression. Her dirty blonde hair fell loosely below her shoulders where it began to form curls and her eyes sparkled a chocolaty brown.

The doctor was grateful to the girl for being there for a boy she barely knew. She could give them no information on him other than he was bad liar with a horrible family, but she was there. The Doctor had seen far too many young men and women coming in with no one to care for them.

"We think he'll be alright. He is not yet out of the water, but he is strong." He smiled encouragingly.

She returned the smile and turned back to the boy concernedly as the Doctor began to check him over again, and was about to get a nurse to change his bandages, when he heard a commotion in the hallway.

"Where is he?" A booming voice came.

The Doctor being quite a large man decided he had better see what was going on.

In the hallway he found a man angrily demanding that a nurse tell him where his Godson was while another man was standing behind him trying to calm him down. They looked like they were brothers. Both men had light brown hair and worried expressions.

"Dr. Knight, I could use your help!" The nurse, Bethany, called.

He stepped into action immediately. "What seems to be the trouble?" He asked in his most helpful voice that still held some form of authority.

"My Godson!" The frantic man cried. "Please tell me where he is."

The man looked devastated. He stared at Dr. Knight pleadingly, and the compassionate Doctor gave in. "What is his name?"

Both men breathed a sigh of relief, telling Dr. Knight the calm exterior of the second man was only a Façade. "Harry Potter." The first man answered.

Dr. Knight felt a small surge of happiness and let himself smile. "I hoped someone would come for him, goodness knows his aunt and uncle are rubbish. Come with me. He is my patient."

The first man practically beat him to the room even without knowing where he was going. He immediately ran to the boy's side and was visibly keeping himself from scooping him into a hug.

The second man checked over the boy from where he stood a few feet away with Dr. Knight. "What is his condition?"

Dr. Knight turned to his attention to the second man. "Well I'd ask if you were family but at the moment I really don't care." He glanced toward the cousin's room. "He is suffering from severe internal injuries and a blow to the head, though we cannot tell what has caused the blow other than part of the debris of the explosion. He may suffer from brain damage we cannot know for sure until he is awake. Even we'll need tests to learn the extent of the damage. Somehow, and this amazes me, there are no burns. I don't understand. The police said it was an explosion, but nothing was burned, only destroyed. Usually at least the area has scorch marks. Strange."

The man gave a curious look and seemed to be concentrating very hard. His thoughts were broken by the other man's terrified voice.

"Moony, we need to get him to Poppy." He said without taking his eyes off the boy.

"Wait till we are sure he will stay in stable condition, Padfoot."

Dr. Knight raised an eyebrow at the nicknames but said nothing.

"Poppy is his primary physician. How soon do you believe we can transfer him?" the second man asked politely so as not offensive.

"I'd like to keep him over night before I'll be confident that he'll remain stable during a move." Dr. Knight answered.

The man nodded. "My name is Remus Lupin, by the way. Please tell no one we are here. It is for Harry's protection."

This seemed odd to the Doctor but at the moment he didn't care. These men cared about his patient. "Doctor-Patient confidentiality." Was all he said.

The Man, Remus, smiled. "The crazed Godfather over there is Sirius."

Dr. Knight nodded with a smile. "I'm Dr. Knight, and this lady here is Christine Wood. She came in with Harry."

The woman who had gone unnoticed in the men's concern for the boy nodded her greeting. Remus gave her a curious glance while Sirius paid her no mind at all.

"Does he know you?" Remus asked, politely as he could.

The woman shook her head sadly and looked back toward Harry. "I work at the ticket counter at the museum. He tried to convince me he didn't want to go in but I forced him to because I could tell it was his family who didn't want him to. I thought it was just wrong to deprive a boy of such a good experience while allowing everyone else to." She smiled at Remus. "He is a very bad liar. I saw him admiring the few artifacts we keep in the lobby. He caught my fancy the moment he tried to be a brat."

Remus couldn't help the smile on his face as he remembered Harry's attempts to lie. "Yes, he is too honest for his own good. Something he inherited from his mother. Thank you for coming with him."

With that Remus could control himself no longer and walked over to Harry.

Harry lay helplessly on the hospital bed. He had scrapes covering him from head to toes, even a few that had made it through his clothes. There was a large strip of gauze wrapped around his head that made Remus wonder how bad the injury to the head was. Remus stared at the peaceful face of his boy and wanted nothing more than to fix him. The small form lying on the bed looked normal on the outside, other than scraps, but Remus knew that the inside was not that promising. He ran his finger across Harry's cheek. It was as if it only affected him internally. Other than debris scrapes. The doctor was right, there weren't even scorch marks.

"How is it possible that he is alive?" Remus choked. "Shouldn't that blast- Shouldn't it have-" Remus couldn't finish and looked helplessly at the doctor.

Dr. Knight nodded slowly in understanding. "He should have been destroyed. It is very odd how the initial blast only caused internal harm. I've never seen this before. It is a mystery to everyone involved."

Remus nodded. He knew that nothing physical could have done this. It had to have been magic. The questions shot through his head as he watched Sirius study his godson worriedly. How had he been attacked? Had Voldemort somehow found him? Had the death eaters attacked him? How could this have happened?

Remus' thoughts were interrupted by a barely audible moan. Remus' attention snapped to the form lying in the bed. Sirius gasped leaned over Harry, running his fingers across his cheek. "Harry?"

Harry moaned again and turned toward Sirius' voice.

"That's right, wake up, kid." Sirius whispered softly.

Harry's eyes fluttered open, and Sirius smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Harry looked confusedly at his godfather.

Sirius stared back confusedly. Why didn't Harry speak? The disguise! "Hey kiddo. You answer your godfather." He smiled, hoping he would get the message.

Harry's eyes lit with understanding for a split second before becoming confused again. "How are you here?"

"I came to check on you, and you weren't there. I saw it in the paper." Sirius explained while Dr. Knight came over and began to check Harry over.

"You shouldn't have come." Harry mumbled tiredly. "You are supposed to be hiding."

Sirius shook his head still smiling at Harry. "You really think that matters right now? You are your father's son."

"Alright, Harry," Dr. Knight began. "I need you to tell me what happened. It is completely classified."

Harry glanced up nervously. "Er…I was looking at an amulet and tripped into it. I don't know what happened. It just exploded." He stared at the bed in front of him.

"I see. You're right, Mr. Lupin, Ms. Wood, he is a bad liar." Dr. Knight said with a twinkle in his eye and a smile.

Harry glanced up at Sirius and Remus guiltily. His attention was then caught by the woman he had only seen once. "You work in the ticket booth." He stated.

She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks for getting them to let me in." He said sincerely, Christy's heart ached. She knew her instincts were right.

"I sort of wish I hadn't now." She replied in a strangled tone.

Harry shook his head and gave a wince. "It wasn't your fault. I really wanted to go."

Remus smiled at Harry. "Don't move your head, Harry, it isn't healed."

Turning to Sirius, he added. "I will contact Albus"

Sirius nodded as Remus left and turned his attention back to his godson.

* * *

The Headmaster looked up from his parchments when he heard the floo flare. He stood up quickly at the sight that greeted him. "Remus, my boy, what's happened."

The man who had entered looked distraught. He was shaking his eyes bore the unmistakable swollen redness of tears.

"Albus, it's Harry." The old wizard's heart dropped. "We went to check on him and we found him in the hospital. He was caught in an explosion. He is alright, but it almost killed him."

Dumbledore transfigured his robes into muggle clothes and rounded his desk. "Where?"

Remus started for the fireplace but stopped wiping at his eyes.

Dumbledore studied the younger man. No doubt he was having to be the strong one. The man always was the sensible one. It must have been too hard. He knew that there was a boy in a hospital who needed him, but there was also one standing right in front of him. He had time. Remus wouldn't have stopped if they did not.

Dumbledore reached his hand out and put it on Remus' shoulder. Remus looked up gratefully.

"Calm yourself, my dear boy. Harry will be alright. Now let's get him to Poppy."

Remus nodded, taking a deep breath. "He was caught in the museum explosion in London. We didn't know. He had said his aunt and uncle wouldn't let him go. I do not understand, headmaster. Internally he was torn apart. He should not be alive, but on the outside he appears as though he was only hit by debris. The only explanation there is is that magic caused it, but how could a death eater have gotten to him in muggle London with his aunt present."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "Has Harry been able to shed any light the situation?"

Remus shook his head. "Harry hasn't given us much information other than an artifact from the museum exploded when it fell. Harry even lied about how it fell."

Dumbledore sighed. "Come now, I would like to check on my student."

Remus nodded and led the way through the floo.

* * *

The pain was dull but nearly overwhelming. It was constant and over every part of his body. He could even feel it in his toes. There was something else. Something about him didn't seem right. He pondered on what that something was as he listened to his godfather talking to him. He gave a few quiet responses, but knew that Sirius understood that he was only partially aware of what they were talking about.

It was during one of these moments that Remus walked into the room followed by none other than Headmaster Dumbledore. With one look at the older man Harry knew instantly that the man had sensed the change in him. Dumbledore's eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise before growing curious. Then the man seemed to brush off the thought and stepped over the Harry.

"How are you feeling, my boy." The old man asked. Visibly studying Harry in that way that made him think he was seeing everything in him.

_In Pain_

"Fine, Sir." Harry answered. Dumbledore's eyes gave no twinkle, only an understanding nod.

Harry watched Dumbledore as he turned his attention to the other occupants of the room. "I see you have been taking good care of my students?"

Dr. Knight looked confused. "Only Harry."

Dumbledore smiled at him. "These two were once my students as well." He gestured to Remus and Sirius. "I am sure they were a handful upon arrival."

Dr. Knight nodded with a grin. "Only until I told them I could bring them to Harry."

Dumbledore's twinkle returned. "Yes that sounds about right."

Dumbledore then turned to Christy. "Ah, and what might your name be?"

"Christine Wood, Sir. I work at the ticket booth of the museum. I came with Harry when no one else did."

Dumbledore nodded a little more knowingly than Harry would have liked. "I'm quite sure he appreciated that."

Christy smiled. "I suppose since there are people here with him now I should go." She said a bit awkwardly, confirming to Harry that she was a shy woman. Harry's heart sank. He had liked having a woman there with him and did not want her to leave.

"Only if you must. We are quite grateful and would love your company if you so wish to stay." Dumbledore replied with a glance at Harry.

Harry hoped she would accept.

"Really, I would like to stay with him, but I do not want to be in the way." She glanced between the men in the room.

Sirius who had caught the look in his godson's eyes when she had mentioned leaving, spoke to her for the first time. "Not at all." He said. "We would appreciate you staying." The last part was pointed in a way that let all but Harry know that it would be helpful to Harry especially. How he had managed that was a feat in itself.

She nodded gratefully to Sirius, smiling.

Harry missed this exchange but was relieved when he heard Sirius insist she stay.

Dr. Knight excused himself to check on other patients as everyone else found spots in the room to sit with Harry. Christy delighted everyone by producing a muggle book called Pride and Prejudice and reading it aloud to them. Harry relaxed and ignored his pain as best he could in favor of listening.

The woman spoke softly, and her voice soothed him. He soon found himself relaxed.

* * *

The next morning, Dr. Knight brought the news that Harry would be allowed to travel to his Primary Care Physician as soon as they were ready for him there. Remus and Sirius were relieved at the news. They were hoping against hope that Madam Pomfrey would have an explanation for the weird injuries Harry had received. It had to be something to do with magic, but what, Remus wasn't sure.

Remus peeked into the room where he had left Sirius with Harry so that he could go fire call Dumbledore with the news. The headmaster was at that very moment preparing a bed for Harry and assisting Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape in gathering as many potions as they could think of that they may need. Now they were just waiting for their transportation.

* * *

Harry awoke to the sound of muffled voices. His body complained miserably at the thought of waking up. The last thing he remembered was Christy reading to him about Elizabeth Benet. He must have fallen asleep. Instead of opening his eyes, Harry settled for listening to the voices around him, trying to force himself to wake enough so that he could hear the voices more clearly.

"So…he is not responding to the potions?" Remus's worried voices finally broke through the fog.

Snape's sullen voice carried a hint of curiosity as he replied. "He is responding to a few but not all. I haven't yet discovered the pattern in the specific potions that is causing his lack of response. Give me time. I believe that we can sustain him on what has worked so far until we know more. The new information may well give us insight on what has happened to him."

Remus sighed, wearily. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No. As much as I would like to, I cannot deny your competence in potions. However, this requires a mastery beyond what many have achieved, yourself included." Snape said, though his voice seemed a slight bit less biting than usual.

"You'll be of more help to myself and Poppy, Remus." Dumbledore's voice broke in, sounding quiet and worried. We need you to bring in the doctor and the witnesses of the explosion. They may have to be told of the wizarding world. That may be the only way to discover what has harmed the boy and what the repercussions will be."

"Is that wise?" Remus asked, though it sounded as though it was only a half hearted question.

"Who cares?" Came Sirius's voice, sounding to Harry as though he was on the verge of punching someone. "We have to figure out what is wrong with Harry."

"I know, Padfoot." Remus said soothingly. "I was only being logical. That didn't mean I had any intention of heeding Albus's answer."

There was a soft chuckle from the headmaster. "No, I did not believe you did. I also see no harm in informing our witnesses. They seem to have proven themselves trustworthy from what you tell me." The last part of Dumbledore's answer seemed to be expecting confirmation.

Remus must have nodded because Harry heard no words.

"I don't believe we could have asked for Harry to end up with better assistance than Dr. Knight and Ms. Wood. I'm absolutely sure we can trust them." Remus replied after a long moment.

"In that case please go and retrieve them." Dumbledore instructed. "Bring his family as well. We may need what little information they can give us."

There was the shuffling of feet and the sound of the floo.

The pain was too much. Harry was finding it impossible to concentrate on the voices that continue to speak. The constant flow of pain had been tolerable for a bit but had finally grown too much was slowly causing him to retreat back into his mind where it didn't hurt. Before Harry knew it, he was asleep again.

* * *

Harry had started to moan just after Remus had left. Before Sirius could panick, Madam Pomfrey had bustled in carrying another bottle of potion and pouring it down Harry's throat. Harry immediately went limp.

Sirius paced, trying to calm himself. He ignored the headmaster who only watched him, knowing that there was no use trying to calm the man. It would be a vain attempt. After giving Sirius a reassuring nod, the head master left the hospital wing.

Why did this always happen to Harry? Why always HIS godson?

Sirius stared back at the boy in the bed. The boy was his entire life. Why did things always have to happen to the boy he loved more than anything? Harry looked peaceful now at least. He had looked as though he was in extreme pain only seconds ago. The pain medicine had worn off before they had thought it would.

Sirius was increasingly becoming more worried. He had hoped that once they had gotten Harry to Madam Pomfrey, she would know exactly how to fix his godson. When he had found that she couldn't explain what was wrong with Harry, Sirius had been terrified. His terror did not seem to want to leave. He had been driving the School nurse crazy with his constant panicking. She had one threatened to force a sleeping draught down his throat if he didn't control himself. The thought of being asleep when Harry woke was enough to shut the man up.

Sirius resumed his pacing.

* * *

Severus Snape studied the ingredients from each of the potions he had given the Potter brat intently again for the third time. The lacewing flies were perfect. Then why aren't the potions working? There was absolutely nothing wrong with the ingredients. Neither was there anything wrong with the manufacturing. He had gone over the brewing of each step by step in his mind. He knew exactly how each was supposed to turn out. They all looked perfectly, smelled perfectly, and worked perfectly. He had even tested them on himself after deliberately slicing his own finger. Severus was bewildered. There could only be one thing causing the problem. The Brat.

Severus placed the lest jar of ingredients back into his private stores and sat at his desk to gruel over the characteristics of each potion, trying to find a pattern in the potions that would shed light on Potter's problem. Could the boy be allergic to an ingredient? No, Madam Pomfrey had used each of these potions on the boy many times after one of his brainless injuries. Severus made a note of that on one of the parchments.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Severus did not bother to look up as he instructed Albus to enter. No one else ever ventured down to his private labs during the summer, or at all for that matter.

Sure enough his suspicions were confirmed as the old wizard's voice drifted to his ears. "Have you had any progress, Severus?"

The old man's voice did not sound hopeful. It held a despairing tone that startled the potions master into looking up at him to study his face. Did he know more than he had let on?

"No," Severus replied, deciding that if the headmaster thought he should know of something he would tell him. "I've checked the ingredients, I've gone through the steps of brewing the potion, and even tested the very same ones on myself. There is just nothing wrong with them. It must be something wrong with Potter, but I've no idea what."

Albus nodded and seemed to become even more doleful. "I see."

Severus placed his quill gently on the desk next to his parchment. He had never prided himself in being patient. "Perhaps you can shed some light on the situation?"

Severus looked the man straight in the face expectantly.

Ablus's gaze met Severus's as he began to speak. "The moment I stepped into his muggle hospital room I could feel the change. Tell me Severus how does each of these potions work?"

It was only a partial question. Severus wondered if Albus already knew and was only trying to disprove his theory in vain.

Severus looked down at his potion lists. One list had written all of the potions that had worked for Potter. Another had all of the potions that hadn't. The third was all of the ones that had only partially worked. He started with the ones that worked.

"Well, the cytotnarellecca quickens the cells in the body to create more cells faster to replace the damaged cells, healing the wound. The Leukotonic boosts the immune system so that the body can heal itself quicker and more efficiently without tiring out as quickly. Neurokcolb blocks nerves impulses from specific areas so that the drinker cannot feel pain."

Dumbledore nodded. "And the ones that do not work?"

Severus glanced at the list. "cytoetsah causes your magic to restore the cells in the body. Leukodia binds to the drinker's magic and completely obliterates any foreign offender. Neurosserpus uses the drinker's magic to filter the nerve pulses to stop any pain from entering the brain."

Albus closed his eyes. "Severus do you see the pattern?"

Severus knew he should by the way the headmaster was waiting for him patiently to piece it together. He pondered what the pattern was in the way that the potions worked. He pulled out another piece of parchment and scrawled three categories cellular, immune, and nervous. He stared back and forth from each category. He drew lines and made his lists into a grid. Staring at the drawing, he caught it with a start. "They use magic." He mumbled to the headmaster. "All of the ones that don't work use the drinker's magic."

Dumbledore nodded, slowly. "Yes, they are each known for having no effect on muggles."

Severus nodded staring back at the old wizard apprehensively.

Dumbledore met Severus's gaze and for the first time that visit, Severus truely feared the old wizard's response. "Severus, Harry's magic is gone."

* * *

A/N: okay honest opinions please. no need to sugar coat if you do not wish to. I promise I will not hate you forever and ever. :)


	3. Understanding the Problems

Okay, so it's been forever since I have updated. RL is quiet hectic seeing as I'm finishing up school and planning my wedding. Woohoo! My sincerest apologies! I hope that my next chapter will not be so far in coming. Please read and review. Advice is welcome. I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter.

* * *

RLRLRLRL

Dr. Knight and Christy Wood were staring expectantly at Remus. The three of them were standing facing each other in Dr. Knight's living room. Remus had retrieved Ms. Wood and come to retrieve Dr. Knight. However, before they could be taken to Hogwarts, the situation had to be explained to them.

Remus sighed. "First of all, we are in need of your help to discover what is wrong with Harry. There is more wrong with him than his physical injuries. We are very worried. We need all the help we can get and the two of you may be our only helpful witnesses."

Remus thought back to the Dursleys. "As you may have noticed, his guardians are not exactly the best you could ask for."

Remus saw both of their expressions darken. "They will be retrieved as well."

Dr. Knight nodded his head once. "I am willing to help."

Ms. Wood's head was bobbing anxiously next to the man.

Remus smiled relieved that they may be able to get some answers. "There are some things you need to know about Harry."

Remus had their attention. He hesitated, fidgeting with his fingers. There was just no easy way to say this, so he just did. "He is a wizard."

Dr. Knight stared back in horror while a look of dawning came over Ms. Wood's face.

Dr. Knight looked appalled. "Are you mad?! You come waltzing up my steps at eight o'clock in the evening, worry me about one of my patients and then tell me some load of dung!"

Remus had expected this and was not fazed. Ms. Wood, however, had started to slowly back away from Dr. Knight and was now about a foot from the two men.

"Believe me, Dr. Knight, I would not joke about something as serious as Harry's health." Remus began. "There is such a thing as magic. Muggles, people without the ability to perform magic, can see it but are not exposed to it often. The Wizarding world is well hidden."

Dr. Knight looked even more astonished. "How?" he tried. His face was growing angrier by the second. "I let you in because you cared about him and now you are joking about it?!"

Remus sighed at the confused anger that would not leave the man's face. "I assure you, I would not-"

"He is not kidding, Sir."

Remus and Dr. Knight turned and stared at Ms. Wood in shock. Remus was the first to recover, his mouth curling into a smile.

"Are you any relation to _Oliver_ Wood, Madam?" He asked knowingly.

Ms. Wood nodded. "He is my Nephew."

Dr. Knight had still not recovered. His mouth moving silently, he could only stare.

"Ah I have had the privilege of teaching him. He is also Harry's Quidditch team's Captain." Remus smiled fondly. No wonder she had reacted so calmly.

Ms. Wood smiled then turned to Dr. Knight. "He is telling the truth."

Dr. Knight still looked confused. "That isn't possible."

Christy hesitated but took a daring step toward the doctor. "If you'll think about it, what happened to Harry is not possible either."

Muttering something about crazy dreams and too much work, Dr. Knight turned to go into the kitchen.

"Stop, please. We have to go help Harry." Remus said his voice starting to sound desperate. He had to get the man to believe him. "I'm sorry we don't have time to spare for you to accept what I am telling you. We must go help Harry."

Dr. Knight stared back at the man, looking even more confused. "Prove it." He challenged.

Remus smiled in relief, he was listening. Lifting his wand, he transfigured the coffee table into another chair.

Dr. Knight looked faint. "Okay."

* * *

SBSBSBSB

The floo flared under the hospital wing hearth, but Sirius didn't bother to look up to see who had entered. He either knew that it was Remus returning or didn't care who it was. No one allowed to use that floo would be considered a threat. Well except Snape.

"Any change, Padfoot?" Remus's voice drifted to the distracted godfather.

Sirius shrugged. "His pain potion wore off just after you left. He was aware enough to moan in pain but that is all."

Remus nodded glumly. "I've brought our guests. Where is Albus?"

Sirius shrugged letting his eyes fall back the bed that was currently supporting his life. "Left."

"Probably assisting Severus." Remus mumbled.

* * *

RLRLRLRL

Knowing he would receive nothing further from his friend Remus turned to the two muggles behind him. Dr. Knight looked awestruck while Ms. Wood smiled around fondly.

Remus cleared his throat. "Please have a seat. I must retrieve Harry's relatives." Remus waved his wand in front of his face and his appearance slowly changed before their eyes.

Dr. Knight stared wide eyed at Remus. Remus gave him a regretful shrug. "We couldn't be recognized, Sirius especially."

With another wave, this time over Sirius's face, Sirius's features also appeared. There were two sharp intakes of breath as the muggles recognized the mass murderer from their papers.

"Don't worry," Remus assured them. "He is innocent." With that he left them to gawk at Sirius while the man more or less ignored their presence.

Stepping out of the floo at Arabella Figg's house, Remus trudged down the street to number four Privet drive, trying desperately to curve the craving of wringing their necks. Arriving on their front porch, Remus forced his hand to knock instead of bang on the door. Remus listened to the sound of pounding footsteps. Then the door flew open.

"Hello, can I help you?" Vernon Dursley greeted, his walrus face broken in a cheesy smile.

Remus gave pleasant smile that he knew would not last long. "Yes, I'm here to discuss your nephew."

Vernon's face went completely white before it turned into a dark purple. Therefore, Remus's smile turned into a look of hatred. "You and your family must come with me this instant. I'm not giving you a choice."

Vernon puffed up like a Macy's balloon. "Who are you to tell me what to do?! We will do no such thing!"

Vernon made to slam the door in Remus's face. With little effort, Remus stopped the door with one outstretched arms. He smirked on the inside, at his werewolf strength though his face gave away nothing, growing stern. Vernon's eyes grew wide. It was quickly apparent that no one had ever been able to stand up to his strength.

"I am Remus Lupin, former Defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and former friend of James Potter. And, yes, you WILL come with me."

Vernon's eyes grew wide with fear at the implied threat. He tried again to close the door, but failed as Remus's foot stopped it. He froze. Remus calmly stepped into the house and closed the door.

"Now gather your family and pack a week's worth of clothing. We are needed immediately." Remus said calmly, though calm was the last thing he felt at the moment.

Seeming to regain some of his dignity, Vernon puffed himself up. "Now see here, we're not going!"

"You are needed to help find out what is wrong with your nephew. I am going to bring you back." Remus said matter of factly.

Vernon's face turned, if possible, purpler. "We do not care what happens to that good for nothing brat. He deserves whatever happens to him. Now leave us alone. It is none of our concern."

Remus was now fuming. "You're his legal guardian." Remus said through gritted teeth. "It is your responsibility to make sure he is alright. You failed to do that. And furthermore, you are his uncle, the only family he has, you are supposed to care what happens to him."

"I do not care what happens to that freak!" Vernon yelled, his voice and face dripping with hatred, his face the most purple it had been since Remus arrived. "He is nothing but an ungrateful brat who deserves nothing that I give to him. He is nothing but trouble. I do not care what happens to him!"

Remus reached the end of his patience. Fighting to keep himself calm, Remus blocked out the words of the fat man in front of him, in order to refrain from blasting him to smithereens, or at least telling Sirius who he knew wouldn't hesitate to do just what he was hindering himself from doing. Remus drew his wand slowly and pointed it directly into Vernon Dursley's face. "Go pack your belongings or I'll see to it that he is not trouble for you again." Remus spat in disgust.

Vernon's face had gone from plumb to snow in a matter of milliseconds at the sight of the wand. He turned and bolted up the stairs, or rather waddled quickly, yelling for his wife and son to pack up their belongings.

Remus felt very Sirius-like at the moment. Indeed Sirius would have been overjoyed at the thought of Remus acting so rashly and threatening Mr. Dursley. However this man did something to him. The way he treated Harry stirred his stomach with anger. He allowed himself to take his anger out on THIS man.

Remus let out a small growl and began making his way to Harry's room. Not entirely sure where Harry's room was, he glanced at the doors, hoping for a sign. He was not disappointed. He was furious. At the end of the hallway was a door with an insane amount of locks on the outside and a small flap at the bottom that Remus knew was used to let pets in and out of the house. This had to be Harry's room.

Resisting the urge to blow the Dursleys to smithereens, Remus entered Harry's room. He gasped. The room was bare. It had an old wardrobe, a waist high bookshelf with several books and a ratty mattress with a sheet that looked like it hadn't been washed in years. Remus noted the dirt smudges on the sheets and clothes that looked like they could cloth three Harrys. He turned his nose up at the clothes and tossed them aside after checking the pockets and finding nothing. Of course Harry was never allowed anything now was he? In the closet he found Hedwig's cage but no trace of anything belonging to Harry.

"Under the floorboard…" a small whisper floated over to him from the door. Remus turned around in surprise. Dudley Dursley stood in the doorway, holding a blue duffle bag, and pointing to a floorboard at the foot of the bed. "He hides his important stuff there. His trunk is in the cupboard under the stairs."

Remus collected himself and gave the boy a warm smile in return for his help. "Thank you." He then set to work retrieving the things under the floorboard, all the while watching the Dursley boy pulling books off of the shelves. Very faintly he heard the boy whisper, "He likes this one" or "He might like this one". Remus smiled to himself when he realized Dudley was picking out books for Harry. It would mean a lot to Harry he was sure.

He turned his focus to the contents of the hiding place. He was quite curious to see what Harry held dear enough to hide from his relatives. He pulled out the photo album, a few small trinkets, and letters, glancing at them to see whom they were from. Sirius, of course, Ron, Hermione, he recognized their handwriting from his days as their teacher, Hagrid, judging by the spelling, and to his surprise, himself. He had written a few letters separate from Sirius' letters without telling Sirius to encourage Harry to get his summer work out of the way. He smiled. Harry had hidden the letters he had sent him. He had been included as important. He placed Harry's things in the bag that Dudley held out for him and headed down the stairs to the cupboard. He opened it, and glared around in anger at the small space that had been Harry's bedroom for most of his life. He growled, pulled Harry's trunk out and slammed the door so hard it sent a crack straight down the middle of it. Dudley jumped but did not look surprised; the two adult Durlsey's who had only just arrived from the upstairs quivered in fear.

Remus turned on them. "Hold onto this if you know what is good for you." He growled, holding out a lint roller, trying desperately to control his anger.

Unfortunately Remus had never liked flew travel. It only seemed to worsen his mood. Upon arrival at Hogwarts, He sank his fist into the fat man face with a satisfying "SMACK!"

The man fell to the ground. His wife screamed. His son however, frowning didn't protest. Remus ordered them all to follow him and made his way up to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

SSSSSSSS

Deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts a man was working fiercely on his list of possible potions. There were a few potions that boosted magic and repaired magic. There were detecting spells used to find young wizards for Hogwarts and signature reading spells. He wondered why he was searching High and low for these potions. He was even taking down possible spells. That is not even his area expertise. When he had exhausted himself of ideas for restoration, he began to focus on the opposite. Maybe, just maybe, if he focused on finding what had taken the boy's magic, he could figure out how to fix it.

Severus placed his last sample potion, labeled ready for testing into his personal cooling chamber. Spinning hastily on his heal, he headed for the library for extra material to research, not knowing why in the world he was wasting so much of his precious time on the insufferable brat.

* * *

SBSBSBSBSBSB

Remus entered the room with Mr. and Mrs. Dursley following closely behind, hesitantly, of course. It was all Sirius could do not to pulverize them. If Remus hadn't been directly in front of them he probably would have. _He probably did that on purpose. _He focused a glare on them that simply bled pure hatred.

To his satisfaction, he did not go unnoticed. Upon seeing him the Dursleys paled, Petunia letting out a terrified cry. They turned and began to run, but Remus, as always, anticipated this and grabbed both by the collar with his werewolf strength and a deadly expression of his own. He pulled them both effortlessly to two empty seats far away from Sirius to Sirius's disappointment and Remus's regret. Petunia and her Walrus of a husband continued to stare at Sirius, Vernon recognizing the mass murderer and Petunia recognizing the mass murderer she knew had added her to his "want-to-kill" list.

"Sirius Black." She squeaked.

"That's right, Petunia, back from the dementors." Sirius said in a voice that was meant to imply the utmost pain for her. She quivered.

Vernon was temporarily shocked out of his fear. "You know this murderer?"

Petunia nodded. "He's…he's the boy's…"

Vernon studied his stuttering wife.

"Godfather." Sirius said matter-of-factly. "I'm Harry's godfather. I believe he told you about me. You didn't believe him. You should have." The last was plainly a threat.

As the Dursley's were again paling, the headmaster chose to convene the meeting. Sirius silently thanked the headmaster for the delay in starting the meeting.

Sirius, Dr. Knight, Ms. Wood, The Dursleys, and the entire Hogwarts staff, save for the DADA Teacher, were sitting around a table the headmaster had conjured in his office. Remus slid into the seat next to Sirius and whispered warningly into his ear, "Be remotely civil. If we scare them, it'll be that much harder to figure out what is wrong with Harry." That shut Sirius up immediately.

As if as an afterthought Remus leaned in again. "Take a closer look at his face." Sirius smiled at the faint red mark on Vernon's fat face, just above the right cheek. He then turned his attention to the headmaster.

"We have much to discuss." Dumbledore began.

Many of the room's occupants shot annoyed looks at the headmaster. It was apparent that most of the staff knew the reason for the meeting. It was quiet unheard of to call a staff meeting in the middle of the summer holidays. It was Professor Sprout who voiced this oddity. "Headmaster, if you will, what is so important as to call a staff meeting in the middle of our holiday?" She asked in a gentle voice, always the understanding Hufflepuff. Dumbledore stared sadly around the room.

"I believe many of you know that I would only call you to be here if it was a matter of the utmost importance." Several of the annoyed stares joined the many concerned ones. There was an explosion at the Museum of London several days ago." Looks of dread covered every face in the room. "I regret to inform you that one of our students was injured in that very accident." The staff sent nervous glances toward Sirius, Remus, and the four unknown people, only Minerva understanding who they were.

"Who?" Flitwick's small voice escaped his mouth, laced with apprehension.

"Mr. Potter." Dumbledore sighed.

Shouts and cries were heard.

"Albus hasn't that boy been through enough?" Professor McGonagall asked sadly.

The Headmaster stared around sympathetically before raising a gentle hand for silence. "Yes, Minerva, he has. Unfortunately there is more."

The staff held its breath, Sirius dropped his head. What the Headmaster was about to say would devastate many, but their sadness was nothing compared to what his godson will feel and by default himself.

"His magic is gone." The expected outburst didn't come. Sirius shifted his gaze to meet Remus's, who was carefully watching him, always so protective, and around the table. The staff was staring flabbergasted at the Headmaster. Many heads dropped. "Oh poor dear" was all that was heard until professor sprout lifted her head. "Albus, what would you have us do?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you, Pomona, Poppy the floor is yours."

The mediwitch lifted her head to meet the rest of the staff with confidence. "I need each of you to carry out an assignment on Mr. Potter in each of your perspective fields. Many of you will be given an additional area to cover outside of the magical curriculum. Mr. Potter has received some brain damage. We must discover to what extent. Also, our findings may help us to discover how or what has caused Mr. Potter to lose his magic. Please take the packet with your name on it for detailed instructions."

Several stacks of parchment appeared on the table in front of them.

"You must be careful not to speak of this to anyone. The last thing we need is for Mr. Potter's enemies to find out."

* * *

HPHPHPHPHP

The voices were growing louder as the pain grew stronger. He hurt all over but could not figure out why. He recognized the voices instantly. They were talking as if they were directly beside him. How were they connected with the pain? Wait! Were they connected with the pain? He focused more intently on the most comforting voices Sirius and Remus. They were talking back and forth to each other, provided a constant string of voices for Harry to concentrate on.

"We need to tell him next time he wakes. It is imperative that he deals with the situation. The longer we wait the harder it will be for him to accept what has happened." Remus's voice said softly.

"He is not going to handle this well. I've only known him for a short time, and even I know he will think first and foremost about the fate of the wizarding world." Sirius's voice said sounding worried.

Who were they talking about? Who would worry about the wizarding world? Who wasn't awake? It hit him all at once. They were talking about him. He was feeling the pain when the voices grew louder because he was awaking up. Sirius and Remus waiting on him to wake to tell him something that was going to be hard for him to handle. What!?

Harry's eyes shot open with awareness and worry. He tried to get up but his body exploded with even more pain. He let out a small cry muffled by his attempt to keep it in his throat. Hands were immediately lowering him back to the bed. "Harry, you need to relax, alright?" Sirius's worried voice broke through the pain.

Harry gave in, allowing his head to fall back onto the pillow with a grimace. He heard Remus's voice in the distance but could not hear what he was saying. A few agonizing moments later, something cold was sliding down his throat. Immediately he shivered from the electrifying cold and his muscles tensed. He gasped and his eyes flew open, staring into to the worried faces of Sirius and Remus. At the obvious discomfort on Harry's face Sirius turned to someone to Harry's left.

"Snape, What'd you give him?!" Sirius's angry voice barked.

"Relax, Black, give him a minute." Professor Snape's voice floated into Harry's jumbled thoughts.

Harry fought against the uncomfortable feeling but then relaxed. The feeling was ebbing away and taking the pain with it. He closed his eyes again in an attempt to calm himself and his body.

"Harry!" Sirius's voice barked, apparently worried that he had fainted or something. Harry took pity on him.

"I'm alright, Sirius." He said, and was surprised by the scratchiness of his voice. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around at his godfather and honorary godfather.

"How long?"

"Only a couple days. Not too bad." Remus smiled kindly. Then his smile faded into worry and nervousness and finally determination. "We need to discuss a few things with you."

Somewhere in the background a door closed, letting Harry know that Snape had left. Harry was glad, seeing as he was sure something was wrong and having Snape there would only make it worse.

Finally they stopped and Sirius started. "Harry, the blast should have…well…killed you. We did not understand and still do not fully understand what happened that day." Sirius looked down shaking his head.

Remus took over then, fixing Harry with an intent stare. "Harry your body was not harmed at all by the initial explosion on the outside. However it was totally destroyed internally. If it hadn't been for the muggle medicine, you…you wouldn't have made it." Remus glanced down as he said the last before fixing Harry with another serious stare. "We could not figure out what was capable of doing this to you, and we still have not. However, we know what it did to you and we feel that it is important that we tell you now."

"Harry," Sirius began. "Your m-" Sirius dropped his head and Harry felt the dread rise in his stomach. Sirius regained his composer and looked Harry in the eye. "Your magic…is gone."

Harry stared at his godfather uncomprehendingly. How could his magic be gone? That didn't make since. He had never heard of anyone losing their magic before. Being born without it, sure, but losing it? Never.

Harry looked from Sirius to Remus. Remus had a pained look that confirmed what his godfather had said. Harry could only close his eyes and let the sadness flow through him. Thoughts ran through his head like an Olympic track star. What would he do? Where would he go? What was going to happen to him? What was going to happen to the wizarding world?!

Harry's eyes shot open and he stared wildly at his godfathers. "Voldemort! What about him!? How-"

Sirius held up a hand to stop him. Harry's voice died in his throat. "Don't you think about it, Harry." Sirius said in a stern voice. "Don't you even think about the wizarding world before yourself. _You_ are what is important."

Harry stared back at his godfather. He didn't know how to take that. Nobody had ever put him first.

_So…My magic is gone…I can't use magic…Will I be able to stay at school?...Why would I?..._

Harry's heart was his home; he didn't want to leave it. Ron and Hermione would be there and he wouldn't. Where would he be? Sirius is still in hiding; he wouldn't be able to stay with him. Remus was not possible because of the werewolf laws. He would be sent back to the Dursleys. Stupid uncle Vernon! This was his fault! He is the one that shoved him!

_Git! _Without warning, Harry had shot out of bed and grabbed the plant off his bedside table. The sound of shattering glass reverberated throughout the room. Harry stared at the wall where the plant had just hit, seething, as he felt himself sinking back onto the bed. His body was still too weak for that amount of effort.

Sirius and Remus were at his side immediately, easing him back into the bed. Harry was too weak to fight their help. Most of the pain had gone away with whatever potion Snape had given him, but His body was still sore from it.

"Harry," Sirius started. Harry cut him off.

"No!" He snapped lifting a hand to stop his godfather.

He didn't look at him, not wanting to see the hurt on his face. He dropped his far heavier than usual arm back on the bed.

_Why did this happen? Why to me? Why does it always happen to me? Finding out I was a wizard changed my life. What kind of wizard doesn't have magic? Am I even considered a wizard now? A Squib? A muggle? Will I be shunned? Will I be asked to leave?_

Harry felt something soft brush against his cheek. He opened eyes and realized with embarrassment that it was Sirius's hand. Harry had been crying and hadn't realized it. He wondered how long he had been lost in thought. He dropped his head and wiped his eyes on the front of his robes, hoping they wouldn't notice. Harry was surprised when Sirius pulled him into a hug regardless and held him there. Harry tensed, unused to the physical contact, but soon found himself relaxing and resting his weight against his godfather.

* * *

Okay the review button is not hard to find. I would love to hear some comments! even a small message...or word...will suffice. It'll at least give me an idea if people are actually reading this story.

Thanks for reading! I'll have the next chapter up ASAP!


	4. How?

Sorry this took so long. (hangs head in shame) Life has been very busy. I'll try to do better. My next chapter is already half way done. :)

Anyway, Hope you Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

**HOW?**

.

KKKKKKKK

"That is absolutely amazing." Dr. Knight exclaimed staring at Harry's statistics that were writing themselves on Madam Pomfrey's enchanted clipboard in a neat scrawl that resembled the mediwitch's own.

"It is not possible to heal so quickly for normal…er…muggles?" Dr. Knight finished with a regretful smile.

Madam Pomfrey merely smiled. "Yes, magic can work wonders. However," she continued with a sad frown. "He is progressing much more slowly than we would like."

Dr. Knight frowned in concern. "Why is that?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "His magic. Many of the potions and spells used for healing these types, or any other type for that matter, work with the witch's or wizard's magic to heal the person. Without his magic, these potions cannot help him."

Dr. Knight nodded. He was still quite overwhelmed by the revelation of this new world, but with it surrounding him entirely, he was growing more used to it if by shear force. "What has your alternative been?" He asked, knowing there had to be another, as the proof was lying in front of him in the form of a boy who should not be as well off as he was.

Madam Pomfrey gave a small smile. "Fortunately our potions master is very good at his profession. He picked up on the differences in the potions that worked and the ones that did not and we treated Mr. Potter accordingly, giving him potions that do not need the drinker's magic."

Dr. Knight nodded. "Will this potions master be working with us as well?"

Madam Pomfrey had asked for Dr. Knight's help with Harry's treatment so that he could provide a muggle's expert advice about Harry throughout his treatment. Seeing as Harry was now non-magical, it seemed a good idea in the case that Harry's body would not respond to magical treatment.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "He is working in his labs today but will be around occasionally." With that she turned to Dr. Knight. "Thank you for what you have done for Harry. He would not have made it to my care otherwise."

Dr. Knight smiled and nodded.

"His brain injuries, what have you learned about them?" he asked, changing back into business mode.

Madam Pomfrey stared down at her student. "It is hard to tell. As you learned in the meeting, we are going to run some tests on him to see what he still knows. As for the muggle aspects we are testing, we may need your advice."

"I hope that we do not find anything else wrong." Dr. Knight stated, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Madam Pomfrey nodded distantly. This caught Dr. Knight's attention. "Do you expect problems, Madam?" he asked now with deep concern.

Madam pomfrey sighed. "I always hope for the best. However, with this specific student, that is usually not the case."

Dr. Knight frowned.

.

.

DDDDDDDDDD

.

"Alright now, young Mr. Dursley, you have a very important task. We need you to tell us everything you know about the incident at the museum. We need as much information as we can get to help your cousin." The old man with the long beard said.

Dudley shuffled in his seat. There were so many people staring at him. He was sitting around a table in Dumbledore's office with his cousin's school's entire staff, his cousin's godfather, the man who had said he was Harry's father's, or Dudley's uncle's, friend when he'd picked them up, a doctor , and the woman at the ticket booth. There were so many people he barely knew, it was overwhelming. Dudley was nervous but he knew this was important.

"Well, we went to the museum for my birthday. H-Harry wasn't supposed to come but we couldn't find a babysitter. Dad didn't want him home alone, so we took him. He was supposed to stay in the lobby, but she (he pointed at Christy) talked my parents into letting him in. It was fun. I didn't think I'd have fun with Harry, but it was nice having someone my age to talk to. I never knew I'd actually like being with Harry. My parents told me he was a freak." Dudley looked up guiltily around him. When he didn't find angry faces, he relaxed a little and began to talk mostly to his uncle's friend, who held the most compassionate and understanding expression of all of them. "Anyway, w-we were looking at the stuff and Harry just kind of stopped. He was staring all the way across the room at something. Then he started walking over to it." Dudley sunk deeper into thought now, not noticing the people around him growing more and more interested as he spoke. "It was really weird. He didn't even hear me calling his name. I was yelling in his face and he didn't hear me. It was like he was in a trance. By the time I snapped him out of it, we were standing right in front of it. We read the display. I asked if it was really magic. He said he wasn't sure and that it made him nervous, but I could tell he was sure. He knew it was magic."

Dudley stopped for a moment. How was he supposed to tell them about what his father had done? He would get his father in a lot of trouble. He couldn't. But they needed to know to help Harry. Well, they don't have to know all of it. "So we started to argue and I shoved him. He lost his balance and hit the Amulet. The case broke open and he landed on the floor with his hand on the amulet. Then it," Dudley said feeling the fear rise in him again. "It started to glow and Harry tried to get away but he couldn't let go of it. I tried to help him!" Dudley began to cry as he struggled to stammer out the words. "I-I really tried! I promise! My parents wouldn't let me! And then it…it blew up… Harry was still holding onto it." Dudley said, not daring to look up. He didn't want to see the horrified faces of the people in front of him.

He jumped when the unexpected voice of the older woman to his left asked. "Is there anymore you can tell us?" Dudley looked up at her. She didn't look angry with him. She looked only sad. He shook his head.

"Mr. Dursley, I'm afraid I have another request of you." The old man said. Dudley looked up and finally took in the faces around him. Some while looking angry did not look as though the anger was directed at him. Harry's godfather and Mr. Lupin looked particularly angry, but even that was not directed at him.

"Sir?" Dudley responded, wondering what he wanted him to do.

The older man leaned forward conversationally. "Would you mind to terribly much if we took a look at your memory of the incident?"

Dudley felt the blood drain from his face. If they looked at the memory, they would know he lied. They would find out about dad.

"No, you can't!" Dudley bellowed, more loudly than he had meant to.

The people around the table looked confusedly up at him. Dudley glanced around at those around the table; They all looked confused save for the greasy haired man with a long nose. He looked suspicious. Dudley averted his eyes from that man. He also missed the subtle eyebrow raising after he had looked away.

"Alright, if that is what you want, we will be alright with what we have from you already. Are you sure you will not reconsider?" Dumbledore asked.

Dudley only shook his head, keeping his eyes away from the other people.

"Very well." The old man said, sounding disappointed.

Dudley was silent for a while, and then broke the silence with a request that had been burning him. "May I see Harry?" He asked Harry's godfather and father's friend more than anyone else. They smiled but it was the older woman who answered. "of course, dear boy, but mind you, it is unlikely that he is awake."

Dudley looked confused. "He is asleep?"

"Well, he has been very weak. He wakes up on occasion but mostly sleeps." The woman said.

Harry's father's friend stood up and his godfather followed his lead. "Come, we will take you. If harry wakes up, he might like to talk to someone his own age."

Dudley smiled and got up.

.

.

CWCWCWCW

.

After Dudley left, the headmaster turned to his staff and Ms. Wood. "We need more information."

The greasy haired man, who always seemed to be angry spoke to the headmaster. "Headmaster, the boy is hiding something. He lied about something."

The head master nodded. "I figured as much, seeing as he refused to show us his memory. Why do you feel this way?"

"I legitimized him. He looked away before I could figure out the reason for his lie." Snape sneered in annoyance that he hadn't been able to get more information. "Either way, it was rather obvious in his demeanor."

"We will need to work on getting that memory." The headmaster said. "Also we need to get that Amulet. There is only one person I can think of who would be able to go in unnoticed."

Christy looked around curiously for that person, not yet catching the implications. She was met with many pairs of eyes. She glanced around before the realization hit her. "Me?"

.

.

HPHPHPHP

.

The pain was back. Whatever potion Snape had given Harry was apparently wearing off. However, the pain was not as bad as it had been. Harry considered waking up. Did he really want to? Waking up meant he had no magic. Staying asleep made it easier to pretend everything had never happened. Seeing no point in pretending, Harry slowly opened his eyes anyway. If he had spent his life pretending bad things away, he really wouldn't have had much of a life.

He stared at the white ceiling, wondering what was going to happen to him. How long would it be before Dumbledore decided he wasn't able to attend Hogwarts. It was a school for young witches and wizards. Where did Harry fit in those standards? He didn't.

"Hi." A familiar voice said timidly from Harry's left.

Harry tore his eyes away from the ceiling to stare at his cousin. Dudley? What was he doing here? Dudley sat fiddling with his game boy in a chair next to Harry's bed. Harry didn't recognize the chair

"hey." Harry forced out hoarsely. "What's up?"

Dudley gave a shrug. "Can't get my Game Boy to work. It's busted." He said, making a disgusted face.

Harry gave a weak smile, his mind only half focused on Dudley. "It works. Just not here. Electronics can't work on school grounds."

Dudley looked horrified. "No electronics!"

Harry shook his head, which hurt.

Dudley stood up slowly with a look of pure disbelief. "Not even television?" he asked in a small voice.

Harry shook his head again, more carefully this time. Harry smiled at the look of horror on his cousin's face, giving off a small laugh. When he had first learned that electronics didn't work inside the school, he had wondered about Dudley's reaction. He had been right. He had been so amazed at Hogwarts then that he couldn't have cared less. Those feelings still held true…only…he may not be able to stay at Hogwarts anymore.

"It doesn't need electronics, Dudley. Hogwarts is amazing and entertaining enough without them." Harry said, his voice coming out more defeated than he had meant to.

Dudley must have picked up on Harry's mood because he was quiet. He sat back down in his chair and waited for his cousin to start a conversation when he was ready. Dudley, however, had never been patient. It only took him five minutes to decide he was bored.

"Where am I again?" Dudley asked breaking Harry out of his stupor. "I mean, I know I'm at your school, but what is it called?"

Harry turned back to his cousin. "Hogwarts."

Dudley wrinkled his nose. "That's a funny name."

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, pigs don't have warts. Wonder how warthogs got their name then. It doesn't really make sense."

"Can you tell me about it? This school I mean." Dudley asked sounding truly curious.

Harry had mixed emotions on the topic. He was glad that his cousin had taken an interest in his school. At the same time, he was sad that it may never be his school again. However, Dudley was waiting for Harry to talk. Harry could not just ignore him. With a forced smile, Harry began to tell Dudley all about Hogwarts as well as magic in general.

.

.

FGFGFGFGFG

.

Two boys sat as quietly as they possibly could on the rickety old steps of headquarters. It was a silence that was reserved for mischief and only mischief. The boys were determined to find out what had happened at the most recent order meeting.

It had been several nights ago but the mood was still very somber around headquarters, or Grimmauld Place. The order members came and went as usual but most of them seemed worried. The ones who didn't, namely Severus Snape, were more irritable. Apparently it was possible.

Annoyingly not one person would tell anyone still enrolled at Hogwarts what had happened and why everyone was on edge. Not even Bill, Charley, or Tonks were slipping any information.

This was the reason for the measures the twins were taking. They needed total secrecy. This was why they had not informed the others. As trustworthy as they may be the twins just could not risk exposure.

Fred and George each placed the receiving end of the extendable ears into their own ear and waited patiently for the information they were searching for.

"…..cannot fail." Came the voice of the boys' esteemed Headmaster. "We have only one chance to get this right."

"What makes you think the object is so important, Albus?" Came the voice of Alaster Moody. "We already have the boys' stories."

"I understand, Alaster. However both boys have chosen to leave something out of this story. Harry even outright lied to his doctor."

The twins gave each other worried looks at the knowledge that Harry was involved in something that had caused such a ruckus in the order. Not to mention this something involved a doctor, Harry's doctor.

"How can we be sure if he was lying?" came a voice they did not quite recognize.

There was a few chuckles before Moody grumbled. "that boy couldn't lie to save his life."

Fred and George gave a small smile to each other before nodding and shrugging in agreement.

"Alright," Moody said, pulling everyone's attention back to the situation at hand. "We need the object to help us figure out what is wrong with Harry. How do we plan to get it?"

Fred and George had barely heard the last part of that sentence. They stared at each other with the same worried expressions and question written all over their faces. What was wrong with Harry? They quickly brought their attention back to Dumbledore as he began to reveal the plan.

"We will be sending Ms. Wood into the Museum to retrieve the object."

"Albus, if I may," Their mother's voice surprised the boys. "why can we not send a witch or wizard? I mean no offense against Ms. Wood, but should the death eaters be watching, she would be defenseless against them. Not only is she in danger. We cannot risk failure. This is too important."

"I only wish that we could, Molly, however it is not possible. Ms. Wood is the only one who will be able to slip by unnoticed."

The twins sent curious glances at one another, both wondering who Ms. Wood could possibly be.

As if answering their question, Dumbledore continued. "Because she works at the museum no one would question her presence."

"But, Albus, why not send Tonks? She could easily pass for Ms. Wood." Their mother suggested.

"Tonks would easily be able to pass for Ms. Wood, Yes, I do agree. However, she does not know her way around or how the museum keeps track of things or even how to use the computer to find the object in question."

There seemed to be a quiet acceptance because no one talked for a few minutes. The boys used this time to give each other confused glances and asked unvoiced questions before listening even more closely for the slightest sound.

"alright," came the quiet voice of Minerva McGonagall. "What is our plan, Albus? How are we going to do it?"

"Well…We have a time and a place. Ms. Wood tells me that there will be a staff meeting in one week. That is when we plan to send her in. We need stealth. We need communication. We need access. We need precaution. We will need backup."

The twins both subconsciously began to run through the different scenarios that could mean. They also began to list their own inventions that would be helpful in those areas. It took them a few delayed seconds to process the last of what their Headmaster had just said.

"And the means for all of this are standing just on the other side of that door."

There was silence. Noting the silence, the twins quickly snapped back to attention just in time to comprehend what had just been said. After a quick glance at the other, they made their decision. They would do anything they could to help Harry. Together they boldly stood up, just as the door opened.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped out of the room with a smile on his face. "Messieurs Weasley, I believe we are in need of your assistance."

The twins gave each other a long hard stare, then turned to Kingsley with large grins.

"Fred and George Weasley"

"at your service!"

.

.

HPHPHPHP

.

"Take This." Snape commanded as he casually passed Harry a vile of some strange liquid.

Harry stared at it skeptically before glancing around the room at the other occupants. His godfather, Remus, madam Pomfrey, Dr. Knight, and Christy were all standing a few feet behind Snape.

Snape rolled his eyes. "It is merely a strengthening potion. It is fitting for you to be standing and moving about soon. After your _suffering, _your body is rather weak from the recovery. This should aid your body." It was amazing how Snape could make even the word 'suffering' an insult.

Sirius looked like he was going to say something but was stopped by Remus. He put on a scowl and settled for glaring at the man's back.

Harry studied the potion again. He didn't recognize it. Shaking his head, he said. "Madam Pomfrey has given me many strengthening potions over the years. This isn't it."

Snape's eyebrow rose whether he was amused, impressed or annoyed Harry didn't know. More than likely it was the latter.

"Very good Mr. Potter. I wonder if I have underestimated your medial potions skills." Snape sneered with sarcasm. "I have modified it to fit your magical needs—or lack thereof."

Harry scowled at the jibe but drank the potion without further questioning. It felt weird. It wasn't like the other strengthening potions he had had, and he had had quite a few doses. He felt a warm feeling go through his body and actually did feel stronger.

Madam Pomfrey bustled over to Harry and took the empty vile from him, placing it on the night stand.

"Alright, Mr. Potter, Let's see you stand." She stood directly in front of him as he turned to face her and slowly slid himself off the bed. He relished the feeling of standing on his own two feet. He hadn't even realized he had missed it. Apparently lying around in bed was more boring than he had realized.

He slowly let a smile slide over his face.

"Take a small step toward me. " She said holding her hands out in preparation to steady him.

Harry held his arms out to balance himself. His legs wobbled under him as he slowly slid his foot across the floor, afraid that if he put too much weight on one leg it would fold under him. He managed to move his foot and took a wobbly step. Madam Pomfrey steadied him. She didn't let go, opting to keep her grip on him to steady him.

"Now the other one." Came Madam Pomfrey's gentle instructions.

Harry did as he was told over and over again. After several minutes, Harry glanced up from the floor and saw that he had made it all the way across the room. Harry smiled to himself, gaining a little confidence. He then started to actually lift his foot off the ground. Apparently that was as far as he could go, because as he put all of his weight on one leg, it gave out and Harry tumbled. Thankfully the adults had been ready. Sirius was there in a matter of milliseconds and caught his godson, slowly lowering him to the ground.

Harry glanced around in embarrassment. He resented his godfather for catching him even though he knew he shouldn't. He hated being weak and even more showing his weakness. He especially did not want Snape there to witness it. He shot a glare at his godfather, immediately feeling guilty at the look of hurt that crossed the man's face.

He sat on the floor for a second.

"Do you feel like getting up?" Sirius whispered to him.

Harry shook his head, glaring daggers at the floor. The room was silent for a few minutes until Harry couldn't stand it anymore. "Alright, I'll try to stand." He would just about do anything to get rid of all this attention.

Sirius stood and allowed Harry to pull himself up, using Sirius as a crutch. Harry managed to stand up and began to shuffle back to the bed. He sat down and looked up at the other people in the room. They were all smiling, though he couldn't imagine what for. He didn't see any reason to be smiling at the moment.

.

.

CWCWCW

.

Christy felt proud of Harry. He had made it all the way across the room on the first try. She along with the other adults had been told by madam Pomfrey and Dr. Knight that it was highly unlikely that he would make it even halfway. Making it across the room, even with the grumpy potions professor's potion, was amazing in itself. The blow to the boy's body had severely weakened him. He had been completely drained of his magical energy. According to Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape, A wizard is very much tied to his magic. In ripping Harry's magic from him, the amulet had taken some of every other kind of energy Harry possessed. Now it would have to be restored. Luckily, energy could easily be restored the muggle way, Physical Therapy.

Christy glanced around at the looks of pride on the men's faces. Well most of their faces. The potions professor stared blankly at Harry without any form of expression.

"You did wonderfully, Harry!" Sirius said as he stood from depositing his godson on the bed. "Absolutely brilliant."

Harry shrugged and looked away. Caught up in his excitement, Sirius didn't seem to register the shrug as anything but modesty. Christy glanced around at the others, who were all looking at Madam Pomfrey as she began to speak, then back at Harry.

"That was better than we could have expected. The type of potion we have given Harry does not wear off. It assists the body biologically in restoring energy. However it can only be given in small doses so as not to send the body into shock."

Christy could hear Madam Pomrey talking but, she was only partially listening. She was watching Harry. He was reaching over for something on the bedside table. It had been moved out of the way so that he could walk. He stretched, apparently as far as he could go without falling, but then lie back against the headboard with a soft sigh. Christy walked casually over to him and pushed the table back to where it had been before as she sat down on the bed beside him.

Harry looked as though he was torn between being embarrassed and being grateful.

Christy decided to ease his torment. "It bothers me when things are out of place." She smiled, allowing him to believe that was the only reason she had moved the table.

It worked. Harry no longer looked embarrassed, but smiled at her. "Hermione's like that, though she isn't near as bad as aunt Petunia."

Christy smiled, releasing a light giggle. "I may just be able to give them both a run for their money."

Harry smiled, reaching over to his bedside table, this time successfully grabbing hold of his wand. Christy had grown up around wands but had never had one of her own. Both her parents had had them as well as her sister. Her sister had been so happy when she had gotten her first wand at 11 years old. Christy had stood by watching, waiting for the day she got to have her own. Unfortunately, that day never came for her.

She watched Harry stare at his prized wand. She could hear the others talking in the background, but neither she nor Harry were paying any attention to their conversation, Harry's attention on his wand and Christy's attention on Harry.

"….n't even use it…..the point…" she heard the small mumble. Knowing she was most likely not meant to have heard it, she said nothing. Her heart went out to him. He has to be devastated. For a wizard, magic is life. To lose such a big part of you was definitely heart breaking. She sighed, and Harry looked up at her, looking as though he had forgotten she was there.

Deciding he had had enough chance to dwell on his sadness, Christy stood up and walked over to a bookshelf she had spotted in the corner earlier. It looked as though it was going to fall apart. There were boxes on it that looked like they hadn't been used in centuries. Though judging by the look of the school, they were in, Christy thought it might well be possible. She slid out one of the boxes and blew a thick layer of dust off the top. She was delightfully surprised that Wizards had the same games. She didn't know this, seeing as she was the only one her family who liked board games. Smiling to herself, she walked back over to Harry.

"Fancy a game of chess?" She said, happily. To her surprise, Harry gave an even bigger smile. She was happy to see it. She was also happy to see a small glimmer of mischief in his eye.

"Oh, that's not just any game of chess." Harry said. "That's Wizard's Chess."

.

.

.

.

Okay, so let me know what you think. Especially about the last scene. Not sure if I like it.


	5. Retrieval

Hello! Sorry it has been so long. (Hides behind the couch.)

This chapter was a bit difficult to write, so please give me honest feedback for this chapter. I am very concerned with a few things about it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Please excuse grammatical errors, but if you are like my English Teacher friend, and it drives you nuts, please feel free to correct me in a review.

.

.

Anyway, I've left you waiting long enough, so by all means, go read!

.

Chapter 5: Retrieval

* * *

.

.

RWRWRW

.

It was very quiet upstairs in number 12 Grimmauld place. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were hanging out in the room that Hermione and Ginny were sharing. Ron and Hermione sat on Hermione's bed going over some of the work that Hermione had insisted Ron start on while Ginny was sprawled out comfortably on her own bed, practicing a spell she had just looked up that would make a person smell like the scent of the caster's choice with an imaginary wand.

"Let's think about this again." Hermione was explaining to Ron. "You can't actually use this potion for-"

"You know what Bites?" Ron exclaimed, loudly, starling Hermione into silence and causing both her and Ginny to jump. "No one tells us anything!"

Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other. Ron had been complaining off and on about the lack of information he had managed to squeeze out of the order members. Not even Tonks was letting anything slip and she was the one who seemed most inclined to do so.

"We know, Ron." Hermione said in an attempt to sooth him.

"Something's going on, and I'll bet it has something to do with Harry." Ron grumbled

Hermione looked up curiously. "What makes you say that?" She asked. Ginny moved to a sitting position on the bed expectantly.

Ron shrugged, looking unsure of himself. "just a feeling really. He hasn't written back in weeks. I've sent him 3 letters. Erroll keeps bringing them back. I mean I know he isn't the most reliable of owls, but…" Ron let his voice trail off, unable to put into words the exact reason he knew something was off. Erroll was not very reliable. He knew that, but that paired with the lack of letters was triggering alarms in his mind. He stood up and paced the floor, unable to get rid of the anxious feeling he had.

"What if Harry is writing you, but Hedwig can't reach you either." Hermione tried. "Maybe it has something to do with the new wards the order put in place."

Ron shook his head. "Hedwig is too smart for that." Besides, the order members send letters all the time, and none of their owls have trouble. I'm telling you, Mione, something is not right."

Hermione's frown deepened. Ron sat down on the bed next to Ginny, and the two stared at the other girl patiently. Both of them knew that she would come up with something. She was Hermione, smartest witch in her year, after all. They were silent for a few minutes before Ginny spoke again.

"In his last letter to you, what did he say?" Ginny asked

"He said he was fine, complained a lot though." Ron thought about that for a second. "That was a little strange."

"You don't think it has something to do with his relatives do you? Hermione mentioned that Remus had sent her a letter regarding Harry's behavior." Ginny asked.

"I dunno, but the order wouldn't be working so hard for something like that. Their muggles. All they would have to do is walk in, say "I'm taking Harry", and be done with it." Ron said.

"That's assuming that what the order is doing has something to do with Harry." Ginny said. "We don't even know that for sure."

"Well, yeah." Ron shrugged, pausing for a moment. "Okay, so even if it doesn't have something to do with Harry, it always affects him somehow. Either way, do you think we could get someone to check on him?"

Ginny was about to answer when Hermione's head shot up. "I need to check something!" she said, getting up and hurrying out of the room.

.

.

CWCWCWCW

_._

_I cannot believe I am doing this. _Christy Wood thought to herself as she walked up to the Museum entrance. She had ten minutes till people would start arriving, so she headed to the backroom where the artifact lists were kept.

She had been stunned to find out that they had found the artifact Dudley Dursley had described completely unharmed at the bottom of the rubble. The investigation as to what had caused the explosion was now underway.

Until they discovered the problem, they were unable to repair the damage and therefore unable to reopen the museum. The only reason the workers were asked to come back today was for a meeting to let them all know what was going to happen until then.

"I'm in." she said to the order via the small device between her farthest molars. The order was using that, as well as, a small ear piece to communicate with her.

"Good." Came the voice Christy recognized as Kingsley Shacklebolt's.

Christy knew she only had a few minutes to figure out what the item was. The boys had only been able to give her a few details about the amulet. She glanced down the descriptions looking for keywords. She reached the last page and was starting to get a little desperate before she stumbled on a word that stuck out in her mind, "Magic". She read its description and decided it had to be the amulet they were looking for.

"_Supprimo Letum_" she said, writing it down and slipping it into her pocket.

"Got it. Now get out of there. There are a few early people in the parking lot. They are headed for the door."

"Yes, Sir." Christy whispered quickly and slipped out, making sure she went unnoticed.

She scooted over to a seat in the front, trying to make it look as though she was early because she was so anxious to figure out what was happening. Throughout the entire meeting, Christy couldn't keep her mind off of what she had to do afterwards.

It had been a half hour. Christy was getting restless. Just when she thought she was about to go crazy, her boss stood up and announced that he would see them all in a few weeks. Christy stood up nervously. She knew what to do. Stick with the plan. Christy put on a smile and merged with the people leaving the room. She inched her way to the side of the crowd that would pass the bathroom. She slipped nonchalantly into the restroom as she passed, then pulled out the tiny silver ball the size of a pea the order had given her. She studied it skeptically for a few seconds, wondering how it was supposed to disguise her. Then she shrugged.

"Here we go." She said aloud.

Staring at herself in the mirror, she held the ball above her head and squeezed it, watching intently as her reflection disappeared. She gasped.

"Wow." She said under her breath. "Your little ball things are amazing."

"The color beads? Yeah I'll introduce you to their inventors. They are seventeen-and Brilliant."

"Wow." She said again feeling very articulate.

Christy reached back into her pocket and pulled out the red "bead", intent on keeping it at the ready should she need it. This task was far too important to screw up and she wasn't going to be the one to do it. She waited until the voices died out then slipped out while no one was looking. Taking small quiet steps, Christy walked to the end of the hall and slipped into the stair case she knew would take her to the basement. The basement is where the artifacts were cleaned. Christy had been told by the order that the police had kept the amulet for a while, but finding no evidence at all on it, they had decided to give it back to the museum. After being out of the museum, it was considered dirty and was then placed in the cleaning wing.

She followed the stairs down until she couldn't go anymore and stopped in front of a door. She tried it. It was locked. Slipping her hand into her pocket, she pulled out a green bead and shoved it into the lock with full confidence that it would do the trick. Instantly it conformed to the shape of a key and solidified into the perfect match. She turned the key and opened the door, entering a long hallway and closing the door quietly behind her. She held the key in her palm and watched as it formed back into the green bead. She raised an eyebrow. _Handy._

Walking down the hall, Christy found yet another door. This one was tall and made of solid steel. It had a high tech lock on it that apparently took security card access. She frowned for a second. How was she going to manage this door? She thought, staring down at the green bead. She shrugged and stuck it into the card slot. The bead spread to fit the slot. A few lights flashed and the door clicked unlocked.

Christy smiled to herself then opened the door and walked into the room. She glanced around, spotting what she was looking for. She plopped in front of the computer and looked up the items she was looking for.

_AJHK 1342_

She wrote this information down too and put the computer screen back where she left it.

There were rows and rows of artifacts sitting in protective cases. Christy walked up and down the row AJHK until she found the box labeled 1342. She lifted the lid off the box and peered inside. She gasped. It fit the boys' description perfectly. It was beautiful. She quickly closed the lid and slipped the box into her bag.

"Hurry, Ms. Wood." Christy jumped upon hearing the unexpected voice in the quiet room. "You need to get out of there. Someone is coming." Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice was nervous.

This made Christy nervous as well. "I've got it. I'm going."

"Go now! They are about to open the door at the top of the stairs. In the staircase you can hide in the corner on the landing, but the door _must_ be closed when they get there."

"Yes, Sir." Christy whispered. She bolted for the door and slipped through, gently pushing it closed, then grabbing the green bead and shoving it into her pocket.

Just as two men rounded the corner, Christy darted for the corner and pressed herself up against the wall, trying to make herself as small as possible.

"…really don't see why I have to call when I'm going to be late." One of the men was saying.

The other looked as though he was in total agreement. "I don't either."

The first slipped his card into the slot and it did the same flashing and click as it had for Christy and the men walked in.

"She can be such a-" Christy didn't hear the rest of it as the door had just slammed shut.

Christy immediately took off up the stairs and ran out of the room. She headed for the bathroom and slipped inside. She stood in front of the mirror again and broke a tan bead over her head. Instantly she came back into being.

"I'm visible and heading out." She grabbed up her belongings and headed back out into the open area of the museum.

She saw out of the corner of her eye the two men come running back up the stairs and talk to the security guard.

She began to walk a little faster.

"They know." She whispered. Her voice came out sounding more nervous than she had thought she felt.

"Go to the water fountain it is out of camera view. Use the Yellow. Hurry!" Kingsley said quickly.

Christy obeyed, leaning over and pretending to drink while really she slipped a yellow bead out of her pocket and broke it over her nose. She then stood back up and walked casually to the door with a difference appearance. Several of the museum officials were now coming in from different hallways, asking what was going on.

"Don't let anyone leave without checking them." Christy heard a man say to the guard at the entrance. Christy rolled the red bead around in her finger, knowing she was going to need it and getting it ready.

Christy still attempted to leave, peacefully.

"Whoa there, young lady, I'm going to have to check your bag before you can leave." Christy feigned innocence.

"What for?" She asked keeping a firm grip on her shoulder strap.

"Someone stole an artifact. We have to check every one."

Christy smiled. "Do I look like the type to steel?" She asked.

The man shook his head but still held out his hand. "I still have to look."

Christy gave up she had tried to be nice, but that just hadn't worked. She took a step away from him and toward the door.

"I can't let you do that." She said.

A look of dawning spread across his face as he stared at her. She bolted, running at top speed out of the museum. The guard followed her, yelling for back up.

Christy ran down the front steps, hoping she wouldn't be caught. People on the street were stopping in their tracks as they saw her coming, curiosity written on their faces. She paid them no mind and ran right past them onto the sidewalk heading to the park. She could hear the sirens as she reached an open area in the park and glanced back to see where her chasers were. They were gaining ground. This was her only chance. Gripping the red bead in her hand, she spun around, using that momentum to throw the bead on the ground between them. The bead exploded upon impact, knocking the guards backward onto the ground.

"Come get me."

When the guards looked up, they waited for the dust to clear expecting to find the young woman on the ground as well. Instead, they saw nothing where there had once been a girl with pin strait blonde hair and startling bright blue eyes. She was gone…And so was the stolen artifact.

.

.

RLRLRLRL

.

"I would not!" Sirius cried in horror.

Harry laughed loudly at his Godfather's expense.

Remus smiled proudly to himself, enjoying his honorary nephew's antics. "I agree with Harry." He said, deciding to add to it. "You have a tenderness around the eyes that would stand to make you quite lovely."

Harry laughed even harder at that. It was good to hear Harry's laughter. It wasn't often that he let loose especially after the past few weeks. He had been in a rather stoic mood. He had every right to be, of course. What with losing his magic and all. This was a huge blow to him. Magic was life. He could not imagine losing his own magic. His grip tightened around his wand when he thought of it. Poor Harry was forced to live it. For now though, there was nothing he could do but try to make it a little more bearable for Harry and let him know he was still loved, still Harry. He knew that Harry was worried about that. He could see it in his eyes when he looked at those around him. It was as if he was waiting for the person to leave and hoping they wouldn't.

In moments like this when Harry was openly laughing and playing, those worries were gone. Harry was just Harry. That sad look was not in his eyes. He loved when it wasn't. He loved to see Harry happy.

Remus was broken out of his thoughts by a pillow hitting him in the face. He turned to glare angrily at his friend.

"Take it back, Moony." Sirius demanded.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Enough of that, now." Minerva's voice filled the room.

"Professor, right I would not make a pretty girl." Sirius asked with confidence.

Minerva glanced between her 3 pupils in her usual no-nonsense manner. "Don't be ridiculous, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter."

Sirius granted the other 2 a smug look before bringing his attention back to the stern professor.

"Clearly, if he was going to be become a woman, he would not at all make for a pretty one." She finishes before stalking past them to find the mediwitch.

The room was silent for a few short moments before Harry burst into laughter and Remus broke into barely controlled sniggers at his friends lost expression.

"Did she just-" He began.

"Yes!" Harry cried.

"But….she-" Sirius began but was cut off as the woman in question, Madam Pomfrey, and DR. Knight entered the room.

"Alright, Dear, it's time for walking again." Madam Pomfrey said. "Severus should be here any moment now with your potion. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright." Harry answered, still wearing his smile. It was good to see that he was not letting his therapy get in the way of his mood anymore. He had seen how upset he would get when he had to attempt walking. He was immensely grateful to Christy for her efforts after his first attempt. She had been wonderful. Harry must have remembered Christy as well because he looked up at Remus and Sirius and asked where she was. Drat! They had hoped he would not ask.

"She is on an errand for the order, right now, Harry. I'm sorry she is not here." Sirius explained.

Harry's eyes swam with concern. "Is it dangerous?"

Remus answered this, knowing Sirius would surely botch this one. "Kingsley is looking out for her, Harry, she will be fine. He has never failed us before." He tried to sound reassuring.

Harry gave Remus a small smile, and was soon distracted by his Potions Professor

Snape walked into the room, carrying the same potion he had given Harry before every attempt. This was attempt number 5. Harry was becoming much better very quickly.

Harry took the potion, with a simple thank you. The potions master gave an acknowledging nod and quickly left, looking rather distracted. Remus wondered if he had even noticed that he had been kind to Harry.

Remus shook his head returning his attention to Harry. Harry was now standing next to the bed without any help whatsoever to get up.

.

.

HPHPHP

.

Dr. Knight stood in front of Harry with his arms outstretched and taking slow steps backward as Harry began to walk. He steadied himself with the doctor's arms and concentrated on his feet and legs. Shift weight to the left, pick up right foot, move it forward, put it down. Shift weight to the right, pick up left foot, move it forward, put it down. Shift, pick up, forward, down. Shift, up, forward, down. He watched his feet. They were moving easily now. He hadn't even noticed that he was all the way across the room. Slowly Doctor Knight began to move his arms away, so that Harry was no longer using him. Harry continued to walk without taking his eyes off of his feet.

"Harry Can you look up at Dr. Knight, please." Madam Pomfrey requested from somewhere off to the left.

Harry complied, continuing with only a small falter as he adjusted to splitting his concentration.

"Let your arms drop to the side, please." She gently instructed. Harry slowly moved his arms to the sides of his body. He felt himself begin to lose balance and stopped, throwing his arms out to either side to balance himself.

Dr. Knight's arms shot out to him should he need them.

However, Harry managed to steady himself on his own. The man smiled drawing his arms back to his own sides. After a few short moments, Harry gathered up his confidence and began to walk again. He smiled at the doctor in front of him even as he began to weaken. He knew he had done better than expected for only his 5th go around at this. He would have to thank Snape again. Those strengthening potions he was giving him, were very helpful. However, Harry was beginning to tire out. Dr. Knight gave a nod and began guiding him back to his bed. He had almost reached it when his legs began to wobble. Dr. Knight and Sirius were there though. They each had him under the arm to steady him before Sirius took over and helped him into his bed. Harry sat down and smiled at them. They were beaming back at him.

"Harry, Dear, at the rate you are going, we will be able to start your brain damage diagnostics in the next few days." Madam Pomfrey smiled.

Harry wasn't sure whether or not that was a good thing. He was dreading the thought of those diagnostics. He was terrified that they would find more wrong with him. As if losing his magic wasn't enough. There was a possibility that he had more brain damage. _Oh well, no avoiding it, I guess._

He gave the others a semi forced smile.

.

.

CWCWCWCW

.

Christy was surprised at how quickly they had "Gotten her". She had been expecting a car or something when Mr. Shacklebolt had popped out of thin air right next to her, grabbed her and disappeared taking her with him. It was quite an uncomfortable feeling really. Christ did not particularly like it. However, she was quite thankful none the less. She stood up and glanced around. She was standing at the edge of a large castle that she knew had to be Hogwarts. It was very impressive from the outside.

"Yep," Said Shaklebolt. "This is Hogwarts. Come on let's get this to the headmaster."

Christy nodded, gratefully. She didn't want another chance to mess up.

.

.

SSSSSSSS

.

Severus stared at the Amulet in front of him. It was very plainly magical. He and the headmaster were studying the Amulet that Christy had brought back. Deciding it was unsafe to touch, they had set it down on the table in front of them. Snape sneered at it. When he pressed his wand to it, he felt as though it was calling him. He felt the dark magic drawing him closer. He glanced at the headmaster, who also had his wand touching it, and noting his sullen face, realized that he felt it too. This feeling must have been what had drawn Harry to it and prevented him from hearing his cousin. The fat child had said Potter had been nervous. He must have felt the magic and even recognized it as dark.

Removing his wand, and taking a closer look at the Amulet, he started when he recognized the designs on the front. "Slytherin and Gryffindor." He said aloud.

He turned to Dumbledore, who nodded. "I'm afraid I must agree."

Severus stared back at it. "But what does it mean?"

Dumbleodre shook his head.

"There is no mention of this in the history books other than the muggle information."

Snape studied it more closely. Remembering that Potter had not had a wand, he lifted his hand, drawing his finger over the outline of the serpent. His finger was only a centimeter from the diamonds, careful not to touch it, seeing as Harry's contact with it had caused the explosion. Severus concentrated hard on feeling the amulet's magic. He didn't know how long he had sat there. He looked up at the headmaster. "I don't sense anything."

Dumbledore, who had also removed his wand, looked concerned. "I do not sense anything either. Do you suppose that Harry was mistaken?"

Severus thought for a moment. The boy was more than likely quite incompetent in the area of sensing magic, even with a wand. However, As much as he hated to admit it, Severus could not shake the feeling that was telling him Potter would not have lied about something like this. Was it possible that Potter had actually sensed something? Why else would he have been drawn to it? Snape nodded to himself. Something had obviously happened to him. He then knitted his eyebrows. _Then why am I not sensing anything without the assistance of a wand?_

_Or better yet, _Snape thought, glancing at Dumbledore_. Why isn't the headmaster?_

He met Dumbledore's gaze. Dumbledore looked very interested, as well as, nervous to hear his opinion. "I cannot say that he is or isn't. He must have had reason to be drawn to it. However, it does not make sense that he would be able to sense the magic when we cannot."

Dumbledore nodded. "I should say not."

"Headmaster, I believe it would be wise to read on our founders. It is possible we have missed some details." Snape suggested.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "Do that, my boy."

With that the Headmaster left Severus to his studying.

.

* * *

.

Hope you liked it! Please Review!

.

-SPxx


End file.
